dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fade
The description says that the Fade splits up into fiefs. Is there a reference to this? Thanks. Elvhen Veluthil 10:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Here's a reference for you :). Loleil Ok thanks Loleil :) Does that mean that spirits and demons inhabits different and separated parts of Fade? Elvhen Veluthil 12:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hmm I hadn't thought about that, but I think you're probably right. Loleil 00:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) On this note I'm rather curious. What would be a 'fief' exactly? When you visit the Fade in Circle Tower, you're presented with a 'map' of about a dozen or so locations, each containing a 'boss' demon. Would each of these individually be called a 'fief', or is this the name of the entire 'map' over which the slumber demon presided? (talk) 03:45, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I seriously doubt the development had any real specificity to it - somebody just picked 'fief' as a workable medieval/feudal term to refer to 'areas' in which a particularly powerful Fade-being might be 'lord'. (happy to be proved wrong by an interview with a bioware authority, but there you are.) as for whether "realm" (used to refer to The Sloth Demon's 'territory') and "fief" are separate 'tiers' of Fade-'region'... either a future use of the Fade will clarify the matter, or it will confirm that the choice of words wasn't meant to be particularly definitive. Yeti magi (talk) 03:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Nobody curious about the "ship"-like floating things in the sky of the Fade? They could be other fiefs, as Elvhen Veluthil said, but they look like some kind of ship. Perhaps "dream ships", since people go to the Fade when they dream? LJ Carrion 01:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) *From what I can tell, at least one of those is supposed to be the Black City. "No traveler to the Fade can fail to spot the Black City. It is one of the few constants of that ever-changing place. No matter where one might be, the city is visible. (Always far off, for it seems that the only rule of geography in the Fade is that all points are equidistant from the Black City.)" Codex Entry: The Black City The first rule of the Fade says that none of the dudes killed in the Fade drops loot, which I found not to be the exact truth. When Warden is caught by the Sloth Demon and fight his/her way out of the Fade, there are three places called Nightmares, where companions are stuck. In Oghrim's nightmare two of the "demons" disguised as dwarves dropped some loot. Unfortunately, I can't say what it was (but probably something of little use) and I didn't make any screenshot, but you have my word - two loot drops in the Fade. ;) It was probably some bug, but still... :^ Almost 100% sure it's a bug. It makes sense, because you're not 'actually' there, you're only present with your mind. It would make absolutely no sense for you to be able to take real physical objects out of a dream-world. Mages certainly would be dangerous if all they had to do would be to go to sleep, dream of an armoured tank, get inside and wake up. Then again there are always exceptions, such as the following post. (talk) 03:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) In Awakening, Fade creatures drop Ethereal (I think) potions for use in the fade, but that don't return. 09:20, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Fosjam :^ This basically confirms my theory about items in the Fade. There's no reason that items can't exist in the Fade (such as Ethereal), they simply can't be moved from the Fade to the real world since, basically, they don't exist. They're merely there to help your mind make sense of the confusion of the Fade. In reality, it's not as if you could really walk around in there - it's merely presented that way to us so that we can comprehend what's going on and to make our tasks easier. (talk) 03:32, July 14, 2012 (UTC) I have had the rage demons that spawn from the fireplaces spawn some loot as well, nothing major though (lyrium potions?) Has anyone else noticed that the Blackmarsh Undying seems to be right next to the black city?. based on xen? I've noticed that the fade is incredibly similar to the borderworld xen from half-life, both are strange universes, with slightly different laws of physics than our universe, both have huge floating rock islands as the only surface, strange native creatures, and swirling nebula in the distance. so, considering that Xen came first, do you guys think that the fade is based on xen? if so, can I add this to the article? --Tristan7grunt (talk) 20:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) :I doubt it. AnotherDimension is not something unique to Half-Life. Asherinka (talk) 20:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I know other universes aren't something unique to half-life, but the whole floating rock and nebulae thing is what really got me to think that. --Tristan7grunt (talk) 04:24, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Death in the Fade In the Night Terrors, when you ask Keeper Marethari more information about the Somniari, she will tell you that in the Ancient Tevinter, a certain dreamer killed his victims there, implying that it was actually lethal in the real world too. Furthermore, if you kill Feynriel in the Fade, he becomes a tranquil. However it is unclear if that consequence applies only to dreamers or to all the mages in the Fade. 17:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) : This is probably just as likely to be an inconsistency as anything else, but if Hawke has to kill a party member in the fade ie Anders or Merrill, they are not rendered tranquil. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 17:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I just did that mission, and Merrill turned against me so I killed her. She was then absent from the party until I finished the mission, at which point it was explained that she 'woke up' earlier. I think, what they're saying is that whoever you 'killed' in the Fade, on this occasion, somehow managed to 'wake up' just in time before the final blow actually landed or at some point while they are dying (but not quite dead yet) on the floor. (talk) 23:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Removing Excessive Trivia I can add at least two more examples of dream/shadow realms which closely resemble the Fade (Emerald Dream from World of Warcraft, Twilight from Night Watch) and articles from tvtropes (DreamLand/ DarkWorld) offer dozens more. Given that the Fade is not likely based on any of them (both tropes are very old and omnipresent in art), I propose that we remove all specific examples and keep only the references to both tropes.Asherinka (talk) 00:41, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, sounds good Asherinka. 01:01, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :thirded! it's more important for the individual content pages, of course, but i think the hefty dose of perspective that is tvtropes should be required study material for anyone who thinks they have a juicy item for the Easter Eggs page... sure, not every gamer has a background in, say, mythology or occult matters, or even extensive experience of fantasy/sci-fi literature, but some of the assumptions are truly laughable. Yeti magi (talk) 03:10, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Heh, I'm not too fond of the "This character is a thief with a dark past. I read a book that had a thief with a dark past. Therefore the character is based off the book" bits of trivia myself, but the excess trivia has now been removed. 04:49, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Dwarves and templars Dwarves do not dream into the Fade, and their afterlife belief that they simply return to the stone at death might imply that, unlike other species, their spirits don't go there after death (I'm not sure what to think about the various angry dwarf spirits you encounter in the Deep Roads - if they're trapped in the real world or if there's supposed to be some connection to the Fade). I've always assumed this had something to do with their proximity to lyrium, given that's used to explain their resistance to magic. But I wondered what this meant for surface dwarves: does this resistance wear off, given enough time and generations spent on the surface? Or are we looking at an evolutionary timescale here, and there wouldn't be any change for quite some time? Then in DAI Cole drew an obvious connection between templars and dwarves: that their exposure to lyrium disconnected them from the Fade. I wonder: do old, lyrium-addled templars still dream? Does this make them tranquil? The old templar at the Denerim chantry sounds almost like a tranquil. Do their spirits wander the Fade after death, or is that denied them? On that, if severing a human's or elf's (or, presumably, qunari's) connection to the Fade severs them from their emotions, why are dwarves still capable of emotion? Or is it simply the case for the other races that this was how their emotions developed, and the Rite interrupts things? And what is it about lyrium that causes this severance? It's almost pure magic, seems to exist in the Fade as well and is apparently alive. Is it that it's such pure magic that it immunises dwarves (and, eventually, templars) against magic and the Fade? If so, was it such a gradual immunisation of the dwarves that they were able to develop normally otherwise, while for templars and - especially - tranquil, this is more dramatic? Gah!So many questions! - Wandrew (talk) 00:10, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : As stated at the top of this page, please use the forums for such discussions. Thanks! -- 04:39, July 5, 2015 (UTC) To the regards of Qunari having mages and "supposedly" do not dream, the dragon blood in their veins allows them to use magic stemming from that draconic origin in theory. As it is said that the Fade was deliberately created and the dragons existed before the fade and the most powerful of dragons could cast magic. In short if indeed they do not dream they may draw magic from their own blood. (it is also worth mentioning that magic originating from blood makes it harder to reach the fade so it is possible because of their dragonesque blood has severed their dreams.) (talk) 07:53, November 9, 2016 (UTC)